Gran Umbrella
by Emili-MadeInHeaven
Summary: Quieres ver como se llevan nuestros personajes favoritos en la gran casa de GRAN UMBRELLA? ¿Conocerlos, saber sus gustos, sus caprichos, triángulos amorosos, problemas problemáticos y demás? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra! ¡No te arrepentirás !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Soy yo XD y vine con algo sumamente nuevo! :D **_

_Aviso: Ni la historia de Resident Evil, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Al igual que el programa que estoy por parodiar. _

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Hola a todos! Soy yo, su presentador Ozwell Edgar Spencer, Quiero presentarles el programa mas raro que he conducido jamas<strong>. **Llamado "Gran Umbrella"**-Las cámaras iban para la tribuna, para las personas que estaban afuera siendo comida por zombis y por ultimo dándole en la cara.- **¡Hey! ¡Ten mas cuidado mocoso!**-Se refregó en donde había recibido el golpe.- **Este es uno de los programas mas anormales que vi en mi vida. Consiste en quedarse por algunos meses sin ningún artefacto electrónico. Solo lo justo y lo necesario, serán monitoriados por cámaras que están en toda la casa. Desde el baño, la cocina, el comedor, la piscina, el jardín, en los dormitorios, en la sala para estar, en fin, en todos lados. Esta gran casa tendrá una habitación en la cual podrán entrar y contar sus confesiones las cuales obviamente están grabadas y se mostraran al publico. ¿Podrán aguantar nuestros participantes?...**-La gente comenzo a aplaudir.-**Bueno comencemos con el primer participante. El viene de muy cerca, demasiado. Creo que ya lo conocen todos, ¿O no querido y odiado público?**.- Este estaba divido en dos, la mitad gritaba "No" y la otra mitad "Si.- **Tenemos un publico algo divido. Quiero Presentarles a él... Usa anteojos de sol, halla lluvia, este de noche o nublado, como sea que este el tiempo, creo que hasta para bañarse y dormir... ¡Él es...!**-Las cámaras fueron hacia donde estaba el hombre de gafas oscuras y gabardina negra.- **¡Albert Wesker!**- Muchos se levantaban de sus asientos para aplaudirlo, era el mas odiado y admirado a la vez. Este se acomodo las gafas y subió al escenario.

**-No se para que vine.**-Decía él rubio con el cabello ordenado hacia atrás.

**-Vamos Albert, ponle un poco de ganas y cuéntanos... ¿Para que has venido?**

**-Para dominar el mundo.**-El publico quedo en silencio.

**-Me parece bien. ¿Algo mas por decir?**

**-No.**-Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta para entrar.

**-Bueno... Fue rápido...**-Llamo al camarografo para que lo enfocara.-**¡Ahora, él entrara en la casa, sera el primero! ¡ADENTRO!**- Albert Wesker entro y observo la casa, había una piscina, un jardín, la casa era bastante grande, y había un salón enorme con una tele.

**-Estaré aquí, por unos días. No se como me preste a esto...**-Decía el rubio mientras iba a dejar su maleta en su habitación.-** Encima tendré que compartirla... Estupendo.**

Mientras que las demás cámaras mostraban como Albert Wesker caminaba por toda la casa inspeccionando cada sitio, las cámaras dejaron de enfocar esas imágenes y se dirigieron a Spencer, golpeándolo en el estomago.

**-Estoy pensando seriamente en despedir a ese mocoso...-**Decía frotándose el estomago con cara de dolor, tomo un poco de aire y se levanto.-**Ahora viene el segundo participante. Guarda con él. Se dice que le gusta mucho el Sándwich. Según testimonios, dicen que es un buen compañero ,padre y amigo que se podría tener... Si... ¿¡También saben de quien estoy hablando!?**-La gente comenzo a aplaudir alocadamente.-¡**Claro que si! Él es...-**Las cámaras fueron hacia el bonachón que estaba con una sonrisa.-** ¡Barry Burton!-**La gente se levantaba, silbaba.

-**¡****Hola a todos!-**Dijo el hombre de buena cara al publico.

-**¡****Hola Barry!-**Contesto el publico de lo mas feliz.

-**Cuéntame Burton, ¿Porqué decidiste venir a Gran Umbrella?-**Pregunto el presentador acercándole el micrófono.

**-Vine... Por el dinero. **

**-¿El dinero?**

**-Claro, para mis hijas y mi mujer**.-Le arrebato el micrófono.-** ¡Y muchos Sándwich!-**Elevo un puño al aire y todos el publico lo imito.

-**Si, si. Bueno... ¿No le gustaría entrar ya ?**

**-Claro.-**Barry fue a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose lo mismo que el primer participante.-**Mmm, esta bueno. Un tanto chico, pero bueno...-**Miro todo y luego se acordó de algo.-**¡La heladera!-**Fue corriendo, la abrió y se encontró con la nada. Se arrodillo y comenzo a gritar.-**¡NOOO!**

Las cámaras enfocaron de todos los ángulos posibles esa escena, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha y desde adentro de la heladera. Y luego volvieron devuelta a enfocar a el anfitrión.

**-Eso... No me lo esperaba.-**Se dio vuelta.-**Luego de ver esto. Amm... Me da flojera presentar a otro...-**Desde la cucaracha del oído le decían que tenia que seguir con los demás participantes.-**Aja... Si... Pero son 24... Si, bueno... Ok... Ash. Ya esta bien.-**Volvio su vista al publico.-**Vamos por el tercer participante, ella es hermosa, un arte en abrir las mejores cerraduras, la "ama de llaves". Ella es...-**Los hombres se encontraban silbando.-**¡Jill Valentine!-**Los hombres se paraban de sus asientos, mientras que ella avanzaba por el pasillo le iban tirando rosas y le dieron un ramo que ella recibió con gusto. Se acerco al escenario y los ayudantes ayudaron a subirla.-**Señorita Valentine, se nota que es muy querida por parte del publico masculino.**

**-Te juro Spencer, que no sabia que iba a dar tal impresión...¿Spencer?-**El andaba embobado mirándola de pies a cabeza.-**Viejo asqueroso...-**Murmuro Jill.

-**Ah, si. Emm... ¿Cual es su propósito?**

**-¿Tiene que haberlo?**

**-¿No quiere el dinero?**

**-Ah si claro. Lo iba a usar para los niños de áfrica. Pero la última vez que fui me trataron muy mal...**

**-¿Entonces para que la usara?**

**-Para** **comprar cosas de mujeres.**

**-Ah, okey... Basta de hablar, y disfrute su estancia en Gran Umbrella.-**Jill saludo a todos mandandoles un beso a todos, mientras que la tribuna masculina hacían que los agarraban y suspiraban. Ella entro por la puerta y se encontró a un Barry llorando en posición fetal y a Wesker negando con la cabeza y cruzado de brazos.

-**¡****Hola!- **Dijo entrando.-**¿¡Wesker!? ¿Estas vivo?**

**-Mmm, no. No ves que soy un holograma.**

**-Pero...**

**-Solo me revivieron para hacer este inútil programa como a Spencer.**

**-Ah...-**Se acerco a él y lo agarro de la gabardina.-**En algún momento te matare y cuando menos te lo esperes, hijo de ****-**Se escucho el característico " Piii"cuando mostraron al público.

-**¡****Apa! Que boquita tiene la nena.-**Enfocaron a Spencer de nuevo.-**Vamos con el cuarto participante. Querido por muchos, tambien. Uno de los tantos favoritos de las mujeres. Tuvo muchas criticas en tanto a sus músculos. Pero el dice que es puro gimnasio. Si chicas, él es...-**Tomo aire con su tanque de oxigeno y agarro devuelta el micrófono.-**¡Chris Redfield!-**Enfocaron a Chris y este hacia movimientos con los brazos haciendo que las mujeres suspiraran, este se acerco dejando que toquen sus músculos.-**Vamos apure, señor puedo mover una roca a puños.-**Chris lo miro de mala manera y subió al escenario.

**-¿Spencer? ¿Que no estabas muerto?-**Lo vio con el micrófono en mano revoleando los ojos.

-**Si, estaba. Me revivieron para este programa. Ahora sin mas preguntas que hacer...¡Adentro!-**Chris desconfiaba un poco de las cosas, entro por la puerta, si él estaba vivo, entonces tambien...

**-¡Wesker!-**El rubio solo suspiro, ¿Tendrá que aguantar a todos los que lo vean y griten su apellido? Se lo van a gastar.-**Ya me parecía. ¿Qué es? ¿Es como la mansión, llena de trampas y todo eso?**

**-No, Chris. Vine por la misma razón que todos los que están acá. El dinero.**

**-Eso es algo ilógico. ¿Solo te revivieron para entrar a la casa y estar con nosotros?**

**-Eso, ni yo me lo explico Chris Redfield.-**Las cámaras mostraron a el morocho rascándose la cabeza sin entender nada y a el rubio de anteojos de sol, ir hacia la parte de atrás.

Devuelta las cámaras fueron hacia el anfitrión. Y este solo reía.

-**Todo esto tiene un fin, jejeje.-**Por la cucaracha le avisaron que ya estaba al aire.-**Ah, si... Bueno, viendo el reencuentro numero ya perdí la cuenta, de Chris Redfield y Albert Wesker. Vamos con nuestra querida participante numero 5.-**El publico aplaudía.-**Ella, si señores, ella. Es una tierna muchachita que a vencido al mismísimo James Marcus. Con sus dieciocho años, entro a la academia de los S.T.A.R.S., buena compañera, enfermera, ella es...- **La cámara fue hacia una chica de aspecto tierno que sonreía tímidamente.-**¡Rebecca Chambers!-**La gente aplaudía y se escuchaban cosas como.-"_Que tierna".-_ o.-"¿_No es demasiado adorable?."-_**Venga señorita Chambers, suba al escenario.-**La chica subió y levanto su pulgar a a todos recibiendo el mismo gesto.-**Dígame señorita, ¿Por qué esta aquí?**

**-Am... Vine por mis amigos. Y como se que hay encuentros dentro de la casa, quería verlos devuelta a todos mis compañeros.**-El publico aplaudía.-**Solo eso.**

**-Le gustan los encuentros... Bueno,¿Esta preparada para ver a sus compañeros?**

**-¡Claro que si!-**Levanto su pulgar y guiño al publico, luego agarro las maletas y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y a los primeros que vio fue a Jill y a Barry hablando.- **¡Jill! ¡Barry!.-**Estos se dieron vuelta y sonrieron, ella dejo las maletas en el suelo y fue corriendo a abrazarlos.-**¡****Los extrañe mucho!**

**-Y nosotros a ti...-**Respondieron ambos.

-**Rebecca...**

**-¡Chris!-**Se soltó de ambos ex integrantes de los S.T.A.R.S. y fue a abrazar al castaño.

-**Hola pequeña, ¿Como estas?.-**Decía mientras frotaba una mano en su cabeza.-**Te dejaste el pelo un poco largo hasta los hombros, te queda bien.**

**-****Gracias Chris, por suerte estoy bien... Hace mucho no los veo, luego de...**

**-****Señorita Chambers...-**Ambos voltearon y Rebecca vio a él, a Albert Wesker.-**A mi tampoco me va a saludar.-**Y extendió los brazos. Rebecca solo frunció el ceño. Abrazándose con mas fuerza a Chris. Wesker se cruzo de brazos.-**Que falta de modales señorita.**

**-Tu... Jamas te perdonare lo que hiciste...-**Se veía una tensión, y las cámaras volvieron a Spencer.

-**Mejor que una telenovela mexicana...-**Se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo.-**Ahora vamos con el sexto participante, que lo metí ahora, por que amo los reencuentros...-**Le alcanzaron una cajita con pañuelos.-**Gracias, lo necesitare. Bueno, él era un "Fugitivo" de la ley, hasta que en su camino de escape, entre tanta anormalidad, se encontró con la jovencita Chambers. ¡No! No estoy hablando de Enrico o de Forest, estamos hablando** **de...**-Las cámaras fueron hacia el chico alto con los brazos llenos de tatuajes.-** ¡Billy Coen!-**El chico lo miro y fue hacia el escenario.-**¿****Ya quieres entrar?.-**El chico asintió con la cabeza.-**Bueno pero primero me ponen el tema de Aerosmith, I Don´t Miss A Thing ¿Por favor?, gracias.- **El tema comenzo a sonar y se abrieron las puertas dejando entrar a Billy, este dejo las maletas y vio a un tumulto de gente, cuando se iba acercando, todas esas personas se separaron dejando ver a Rebecca, esta lo vio y fue corriendo al mismo tiempo que el, y ella se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo. Las cámaras volvieron a enfocar a un Spencer llorando y con el tubo de oxigeno al lado.-**Adoro mucho los reencuentros.-**Y volvieron las cámaras hacia ambos jóvenes que andaban abrazados.

-**Billy...-**Dijo ella en sus brazos.

-**Rebecca, te extrañe mucho.**

**-Yo tambien...-**Todos se quedaron viendo la imagen, Jill estaba aferrada al brazo de Chris conteniendo las lagrimas, Barry solo sonreía y Wesker... Estaba adentro leyendo un libro.

Las cámaras pasaron por las caras de toda la tribuna que estaban llorando demasiado, luego volvieron a Spencer y al lado suyo una pila de papelitos.

-**Bueno...-**Se limpiaba las lagrimas.-**Ahora...-**Se sonó la nariz.-**Vamos por el séptimo participante, ídolo,novato , sex-symbol de las chicas, amado por cada una de ellas, chicas, contengan sus orgasmos. Él es...-**Comenzó a sonar el tema de Justin Timberlake, Sexy back.-¡**Leon S. Kennedy!-**Entro y ya volaban prendas interiores de las mujeres, desde la mas chica a la mas anciana. Rosas, gritos, suspiros, desmayos. Y Leon subió al escenario.-**Dígame señor Kennedy, ¿Cual es su propósito al venir acá?**

**-Bueno, escuche que hay varios encuentros, así que... Quiero suponer que esta ella, ¿Verdad?.-**Las chicas seguían gritando y los de seguridad sacaban a las mujeres desmayadas.

**-Claro que si.** -Le acerco el micrófono.**-¿Que es ella para ti Kennedy?**

**-Ella...-**Se levanto y fue cerca de una cámara.-**¡Es el amor de mi vida!**-Las mujeres comenzaban a llorar y a gritar.

**-Bueno, linda muestra de afecto.-**Le mostró el camino con el brazo.-**Ya puedes ir.-**El agarro sus valijas y entro a la casa.-**Ve por ella, tigre.**-Leon entro a la casa y miro todo a su alrededor.

**-Linda casa...-**Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de personas.-**Hola, me presento, Leon S. Kennedy.-**Estiro su mano a Jill.-**¿Valentine? ¿Jill Valentine?, he oído mucho de usted.**

**-Y yo de usted agente Kennedy.-**Apretó su mano con la de él.

-**Leon. ¿Tanto tiempo, no?**

**-Claro Chris. Desde ese incidente...**

**-Aja.-**Chris se fue junto a Jill, Leon fue hacia Barry.

**-Hola Kennedy, escuche bastante de usted.**

**-Si, yo tambien Burton.-**Se estrecharon las manos.

-**Así que tu eres el novato y el sobreviviente de Racoon City, Leon S. Kennedy.-**Wesker se hizo presente.-**No entiendo porque Wong no te mato cuando se lo ordene.**

**-Tú...-**Se puso en posición para atacar.-**Ahora te conozco cara a cara.**

**-Si, si. Compórtese Kennedy. No tengo muchos ánimos para andar peleando con cada uno de ustedes.-**Se dio la vuelta y se fue adentro.

Las cámaras volvieron a Spencer y este estaba en la silla de ruedas, se había quedado dormido. Hasta que por la cucaracha hicieron un ruido demasiado fuerte como para que se levantara. Revoleo la mascara de oxigeno para un costado y se levanto.

**-Ok... Sigamos. Que linda pausa me di...-**Decía mientras se estiraba para atrás sonándose los huesos.**-Bueno sigamos con el octavo participante. Ella, la amada por algunos, odiada por otros. Si la situacion se pone difícil escapa de la mejor manera posible, según algunos su origen es asiático, tiene los mas finos rasgos que una mujer podría tener, la fría, la calculadora...**-El publico masculino volvió a levantarse preparando las rosas rojas.-**¡Ada Wong!-**La mujer apareció haciendo una pirueta y bajo directo al escenario. Los hombres silbaban, aplaudían, le tiraban las rosas, ella miro al publico y sonrió de costado.-**Increíble entrada.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Bueno señorita, veo que quiere entrar sin entablar una conversación, ¿Me equivoco?**

**-Para nada.**

**-Antes de eso, entrégueme eso.-**Dijo señalando el aparato en su muslo.

-**NO.-**Spencer hizo una seña para que los de seguridad vinieran y se lo sacaran, ella logro vencer a todos, y los hombres estaban llorando de alegría al ver tan increíble espectáculo. El anfitrión se acerco despacito mientras que ella se arreglaba la camisa y se lo saco.-**¡Hey!**

**-Bueno basta de juegos, diríjase a la puerta...-**Ella fue hacia la puerta, tomo aire y la abrió. Encontrándose con varias personas que no conocía, entre ellos estaba Chris Redfield, el cual frunció el ceño e iba a ir hacia allá, pero Valentine lo freno. Luego siguió caminando, y de la nada alguien la abrazo.

**-Ada...-**Ella lo corrió con los brazos y se encontró con Leon mirandola de forma muy tranquila, mas que la ultima vez que se vieron.

-**Leon... ¿Que haces aquí?**

**-Vine... Por que sabia que estabas tú... No te dejare ir.-**El rubio la abrazo de vuelta y esta le dio un codazo en el estomago.

**-Tranquilo, agente. Todo a su tiempo.-**Y se alejo de él moviendo las caderas, hasta que se encontró con su antiguo jefe.-**Wesker, tanto tiempo...**

**-Si... No me habrás cambiado por otro, ¿Verdad?-**Ella miro hacia otro lado y vio a Leon que andaba frotándose el estomago.

-**¡****Leon!-**Fue corriendo hacia Leon y lo abrazo, el rubio solo sonreía de felicidad.

-**Si, me cambio por otro.-**El de anteojos veía la escena desde lejos.-**Que asco.**

Las cámaras volvieron a Spencer que andaba riendo.

-**Jajajaja, te cambio por tantos querido Albert...-**Fijo su vista en el publico.-**Ahora vendrá la novena participante, si chicos, otra mujer. La hermosa chica de flamante cabello rojo, la motociclista, la que no le tiene miedo a nada, estuvo en el incidente de Racoon City, ella es...-**Los hombres se volvieron a parar, seguida de algunas mujeres.- **¡Claire Redfield!.-**Ella entro con la motocicleta haciendo piruetas, cuando llego se saco el casco dejando ver su pelo rojo. Los hombres del publico iban a necesitar un medico después tantas mujeres tan lindas y sorprendentes.

-**¡****Hola a todos! Soy Claire Redfield.-**Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los hombres silbaban como locos.-**Si no te molesta, ya quisiera** **entrar**.-Dijo dirigiéndose al locutor.

**-Como guste señorita Redfield.-**Mostró el lugar por donde debía entrar, y fue hacia allá.-**Suerte Redfield.-**Claire entro por la puerta y vio a muchas personas, ya conocidas.

-**¡****Barry! ¡Jill! ¡Chris!.-**Fue hacia ellos y hubo un abrazo grupal.-**¿Ellos son...?**-Pregunto señalando a los que estaban al lado de ellos.

**-Hola, me llamo Rebecca y el es Billy. Yo trabaje con tu hermano en los S.T.A.R.S.- **Dijo tendiéndole la mano, Billy repitió el gesto.

-**Un gusto chicos, yo soy Claire.-**Vio hacia un costado y estaba Leon abrazado a una mujer.-**¿Leon...?**El se dio vuelta y se le formo una sonrisa, soltó a Ada y fue hacia ella, esta se cruzo de brazos y abrió la boca.

**-Claire, tanto tiempo...-**Y se abrazaron.

-**Leon, ¿Quien es la chica con la cual andas abrazado?-**Pregunto con una sonrisa picarona mientras lo codeaba.

-**Ella es...-**Pero se vio interrumpido por el rubio con las gafas oscuras.

**-Corazón, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos...-**A ella le recorrió todo un escalofrió. Y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Desde el estudio estaba Spencer con un balde de palomitas de maíz.

-**Gracias a quien tuvo la idea de darme este programa. Realmente es mejor que las novelas.-**Dijo mientras se llevaba una gran cantidad a la boca. Y las cámaras volvieron a donde estaban los integrantes.

-**¿¡Wesker!? ¿Estas...-**Pero se vio interrumpida por él.

-**Si, estoy vivo. Acá me ves. ¿No es evidente querida? Yo digo que...-**Pero no termino ya que tenia a la joven aferrada a él en un gran abrazo. Wesker se quedo sin habla al igual que todos.

-**¿¡QUEE!?-**Todos miraban la reacción de la joven, nadie entendía nada.

-**¡****Claire! ¿¡Que mierda estas haciendo!?-**Grito un furioso Chris tratando de ir a pelear, pero los frenaron todos.

Las cámaras pasaron a todo el público que quedo con la boca abierta, un silencio estaba por toda la sala y a un Spencer con tres tanques de oxigeno, y unos paramedicos tratando de reanimarlo. Y las cámaras volvieron a donde estaba Claire abrazada a Wesker, Chris en el suelo por un desmayo, Jill viendo si se podía levantar y los demás con la boca abierta.

-**Corazón, se que me has extrañado. Pero, esto me parece raro hasta a mi.-**Claire elevo su vista hacia el y le saco los anteojos dejando ver sus ojos color azul eléctrico.

-**Wesker...-**Chris se levanto demasiado rápido, fue corriendo hacia su hermana, la levanto y la tiro a la piscina.-**¡Chris!**

**-¡Haber si se te pasa la locura! ¿Sabes a quien acabas de abrazar? ¡ A Albert Wesker! ¿Estas loca? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo.!?**

**-Esto... ni yo lo entiendo.-**Dijo Billy cruzándose de brazos, mientras que los demás asentían.

Las cámaras volvieron devuelta a enfocar a Spencer con el respirador y en su silla de ruedas agarrándose el pecho.

**-No... Logro... Entender... Nada...-**Decía entre cada bocanada de aire.-**Vamos apurando el paso, antes de que me muera, de nuevo. Vamos con el décimo participante...-**Dio un largo respiro.-**No estoy para presentarlo del todo bien...-**Tocio un poco y volvió a sujetar el micrófono.-**Vamos con el castaño, que según el, es irresistible para las mujeres, con su acento latino, él es...-**-Respiro un toque por la mascara.- **Carlos Oliveira.**

**-¡Hola señoritas!-**Dijo parándose al frente del publico.

-**Esto de las presentaciones me tiene loco, no quieres entrar y ver... ¿A Jill?-**Carlos se dio vuelta y se le formo una sonrisa.

-**¿****Esta Jill?-**Pregunto esperanzado con ambas manos juntos.

-**Em... Si. ¿Que esperas? Entra y recuperala.-**Se fue a su lado y comenzo a codearlo.-**Hace mucho no se ven, ¿Verdad?**-El asintió con la cabeza, agarro sus maletas y con una enrome sonrisa fue hacia la puerta.-**¡Suerte...!-**Se dio vuelta.-**Seria una lastima que Redfield no te dejara ni acercarte... Jejeje.**

Las camaras fueron hacia donde estaba la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con un montón de personas que no conocía y luego vio a Jill riendo al lado de dos hombres. El tiro sus maletas y fue corriendo a ella y la abrazo de atrás.

-**¿¡Que mier...?-**Decia Jill y lanzo una patada hacia atrás dándole de lleno en la cara haciendo que caiga para atrás y este se tocara la nariz.-**¿Carlos?-**Se agacho para mirarlo y en efecto, era Carlos.-**O por dios, disculpa...**

-**No te preocupes...-**Jill lo ayudo a levantarse.-**Estas hermosa... Mas que la ultima vez que nos vimos... ¿Por que rubio?**

**-Una larga historia...-**Mirando a Chris y luego a Wesker, que se dio la media vuelta y se fue a otro lado.-**¿Y tú? ¿Como has estado?**

**-Muy bien por suerte...-**La miro por unos segundos y luego apareció al lado suyo Chris cruzado de brazos.-**¿Tu eres...?**

**-Chris Redfield.-**Dijo aun serio.-**¿Quien eres tu?**

**-Carlos Oliveira.**

**-¿De donde conoces a Jill?-**Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y Jill lentamente se escabullía para ir al lado de Barry.

**-La conocí en Racoon City. Casi muere por el virus-T por un horrible monstruo, por suerte estaba allí, y pude salvarla con la vacuna. -**Termino cruzado de brazos y luego miro a Chris.-**¿****Tu de donde?**

**-Fuimos compañeros en los S.T.A.R.S. y ahora en la B.S.A.A.- **Cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño.-** ¿Sabias que desapareció por tres años por el incidente en una mansión y la dieron por muerta?**

**-Me he enterado por contactos...-**Dijo bajando la mirada.

-**Por suerte la encontré y logre rescatarla.-**Se le formo una gran sonrisa. Y llevo su vista a Jill que de vez en cuando volteaba a verlos.

**-Ah...-**Carlos se froto la nuca y miro hacia otro lado. Las cámaras iban y venían, de la cara de Chris a la de Jill, de la de Jill a la de Carlos. Luego volvió la imagen a Spencer donde estaba adelante de una gran pantalla que tenia la cara de los tres.

-**Me encanta. Hay un triangulo amoroso, y todavia ni siquiera convivieron un día. Esto se esta poniendo de verdad, bueno. Haber, por quien ya fuimos... Wesker, Burton, Valentine y su encuentro grosero con el loco de los lentes, Redfield con lo mismo, Chambers y su reencuentro con todos y luego con Coen... Después Kennedy y Wong, la menor Redfield y... Esa acción con Albert que casi me da un infarto, Oliveira y su cruce futuro con Redfield mayor. La verdad que me va a gustar mucho esto.-**Llamo al camarografo para que lo enfocara.-**Veamos que están haciendo los chicos en este momento, antes de presentar a los demás...-**Y volvieron las imágenes de todos.

Claire estaba nadando y se le había sumado Barry y Rebecca. Por el otro Billy estaba platicando con Carlos que no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba Chris y Jill que charlaban mirando a Wesker que estaba hablando con Ada, mientras que de fondo estaba Leon viendo toda la situacion sentado en una silla junto a la piscina con el ceño fruncido.

**-Creo que te odio Wesker.-**Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Kennedy.

**-Chris, no puedo creer como fue que lo revivieron y encima ahora tiene que convivir con nosotros por un largo tiempo...-**Dijo Jill mirando hacia donde estaba el rubio de anteojos.

-**Tranquila, Jill. Esto pasara rápido. Estoy aquí para protegerte.-**Chris aprovecho el momento y la abrazo, y ella copio su acción.

**-Esta loco si piensa que me la va a sacar.-**Se cruzo de brazos y volvió su vista a Billy.

**-¿Sacar? Por lo que tengo entendido están juntos. Creo, por lo que llegue a escuchar por ahí.**

**-Pero Billy... ¿A ti no te enojaría que, no se... Abrazara a el rubio que esta sentado por allá?.- **Carlos señalo a Kennedy que ahora miraba a la piscina.

**-No. Se que ella me quiere a mi...**

**-Tengo entendido tambien que no la veías hace años, ¿Verdad?**

**-Si...-**Coen se dio vuelta y vio a Rebecca que esta jugando con Claire en el agua, y fijo su vista en el rubio sentado en la silla.-**¿Que hace viéndola?**

**-Te lo dije.-**Y ambos miraban para esa dirección.

-¿**Y como te fue con ese nuevo jefe,Wong?-**Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-**Mmm... Mas o menos, era un completo inútil y no era para nada serio.-**Dijo ella mirando a sus ¿Anteojos?

-**Entonces quiere decir, que fui el mejor jefe que haya tenido en su vida, ¿Me equivoco?**

**-No. La verdad que no te equivocas Wesker.-**Poso sus manos en su cadera.-**Pero eso no significa que vuelva a trabajar contigo.**

-**Pero, te pagare más que antes. Se viene algo nuevo, mejor que Uroboros.**

**-Dije que no. Ya no trabajare contigo.-**Miro hacia atrás, encorvo una ceja y lo volvió a mirar.-** ¿Podrías explicarme el repentino comportamiento anormal de Redfield?**

**-Ya sabes, desde los S.T.A.R.S. ah sido demasiado molesto en varias misiones y...-**Ella lo interrumpió.

**-No Chris Redfield. Estoy hablando de su hermana, Claire.-**Él miro por encima de Ada y la vio a ella salir del agua soltándose la coleta y dejando caer su hermoso cabello.

-**No lo se... Ni yo entendí eso.-**Ada lo miro y alzo ambas cejas.-**¿Qué?**

-**No me digas que...**

**-****No. No digas estupideces Wong.-**Ada solo bufo y se alejo de él, dejando a Wesker viendo como la pelirroja hablaba con Kennedy.

-**Leon...-**Fue y se sentó arriba de él toda mojada. Leon solo la miraba.-**Dime... ¿Hay algo entre Ada y tú?**

**-Bueno... Si. En parte...-**Ella se dio vuelta y quedaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro, haciendo que Leon se ponga nervioso.

-**¿****Como que en parte?**

**-Es algo complicado Claire.-**Volteo su vista hacia el costado, pero ella le sujeto la cara con ambas manos e hizo que la mirara.

-**¿La amas cierto? Esta es tu oportunidad para decirle y demostrarle todo lo que sientes.-**Lo soltó y se sentó a su lado.

-**Si... Haré eso.-**La miro.-**Por cierto... ¿Por que abrasaste a Wesker? Es el enemigo de tu hermano.**

**-Lo sé. Pero son las estrategias de la casa. Tengo que encontrar un punto débil. Y creo... Que le gusto.-**Leon la miro y abrió la boca, ella le guiño un ojo y se levanto.-**Aunque, se que no esta bien. Todavía no puedo asimilar la vez que lo vi en la isla Rockfort y me golpeo.-**Leon se llevo una mano a su barbilla.

-¿**Quieres hacer pensar a Wesker que sientes algo por el?-**Ella asintió.-**Tienes agallas... Cuenta conmigo para todo.**

**-Gracias Leon...-**Y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

Las cámaras volvieron a Spencer que leía algunas cosas en unos papeles, y se acercaron tanto a enfocarlo que le golpearon la cabeza e hicieron que tirara los papeles.

-**¡****AAAH! ¡Me canse! ¡Renuncio!-**Empezó a rejuntar los papeles.-**¡****Que otra persona se encargue de esto! Mocosos inútiles...-**Se sentó en su silla de ruedas, tiro la cucaracha y se fue dejando el estudio solo. Las luces se apagaron y luego volvieron para enfocar a un hombre que tenia apariencia de no mas de sesenta años.

-**Hola, tal vez se lleguen a acordar de mi. Soy Edward Ashford. También uno de los fundadores de Umbrella. Según la producción dijo que tengo que presentar algunos mas y luego ir a una pausa.-**Agarro un papel que estaba en su bolsillo.-**El participante numero once, es conocido. Mato a su esposa, infecto a su hija y era el único mejor amigo de Wesker. Quiero presentarles a... William Birkin.-**Él entro directamente a la casa y ni siquiera saludo a la gente.-**Bueno... Veamos como le va a adentro.-**Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-**Bueno, ahora veremos que pasa...**-Entro y no vio a nadie conocido. Vio a la chica pelirroja y al rubio hablando los mas animadamente.-**Esos dos... Se aparecen en mis sueños... Los tengo de algún lado...-**Giro su vista y vio a Albert Wesker, su compañero y amigo.-**¿De donde habrá salido toda esta gente?**

**-William... Veo que tambien te revivieron.-**Se dio vuelta a verlo.

-**Si... Lo único que recuerdo son a esos soldados acribillarme a balazos, inyectarme el virus-G y luego solo sueños extraños.-**Se dio vuelta y señalo a ambos amigos.-**Y los recuerdo a ellos.**

**-¿Kennedy y Redfield? Puede ser... Ellos estuvieron en Racoon City ese mismo año que...-**Se llevo una mano a la barbilla, y Birkin seguía mirando a los compañeros.

Las imágenes volvieron al presentador. Que estaba tomando un café y leyendo.

-**Bueno querido público, ah llegado el momento de la pausa. Cuando volvamos iremos con los restantes participantes.-**Las cámaras fueron de un lado a otro, enfocando a todos los participantes, luego al publico y luego fue a la pausa.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! :D Vine con algo nuevo xD aunque se que debería seguir con mis demás historias _ pero es algo que me venia rondando hace mucho jejeje. Como en mi país pasan un programa particular en el cual la gente debe convivir por meses juntas y conociéndose, dije... ¿Porque no nuestros personajes queridos- y resucitados? <em>

_Como verán en este fic es algo como, un juego. Y si llegan a leer, tendrán que votar por quien se va y quien se queda y quien sera el ganador de este increíble programa conducido por uno de los fundadores de Umbrella._

_Gracias por leer! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola y bienvenidos a Gran Umbrella! ¡Pasen, lean y disfruten! **_

**AVISO: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, AL IGUAL QUE EL PROGRAMA QUE ESTOY POR PARODIAR :) LO HAGO CON EL FIN DE DIVERTIRME Y DIVERTIRLOS ;)**

_**¡Los dejo con la lectura y no los molesto más!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno volvemos luego de una larga pausa de muchas semanas.-<strong>Agarro el papel que estaba sobre la mesa.-**En este tiempo transcurrido, nos han enviado ya dos cartas...**-Comenzó a leer-**Un tal ****Guest, una tal AnlDmn21 y Yuna-Tidus-Love...** **Hay tres personas**** que están siguiendo este programa. Tendría que sorprenderme. Pensaba que nadie lo veía.-**Dejo la hoja a un costado.-**Como es de obviar, vamos a ver lo que están haciendo los participantes.-**La pantalla mostró la imagen de Wesker leyendo un libro, a su lado Birkin y del otro lado de Albert, estaba Wong.

-**Sigo diciendo que esos dos me parecen muy conocidos.-**Decía Birkin mirando a Kennedy y a la chica Redfield.-**Pero... ¿De donde?**

**-Mmm, tal vez de Racoon City.-**Dijo Wong cruzada de brazos tratando de leer lo que estaba leyendo el de anteojos.

-**¿****Como que en Racoon City?-**Birkin se asomo para ver a la mujer de rojo.

-**Claro, ellos estuvieron en la ciudad.**

**-Pero yo no recuerdo que les haya hablado.**

**-Bueno, vamos a ser sinceros, ¿No? Ellos te asesinaron.**-Dijo lo mas tranquilamente.

**-¿¡Qué!?-**Birkin miro a Wesker que este seguía leyendo.-**¿****Tú sabes algo?**

**-Más de lo que crees Birkin.-**Él miro al rubio.

-**¿****Y ella como lo sabe?-**Dijo señalándola.

-**Es de mala educación señalar.-**Se levanto y se fue afuera.

-**La señorita Wong tiene razón.-**Cambio a la siguiente pagina.-**Ella era una espía que trabajaba para mi y encontró a aquellos individuos.**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué me asesinaron?**

**-Creo que te inyectaste "G" y te transformaste en una criatura horrenda sin capacidad de razonamiento.-**Cambio devuelta la hoja.-**Mataste a tu esposa, infectaste a tu hija, casi matas a aquellos dos y a mi mejor agente.-**Wesker cambio la hoja de vuelta.-**Y lograron matarte.**

-**Annette...-**Llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y luego giro su vista a Albert.-**¿ Y Sherry...? ¿Esta bien?**

**-Por supuesto. Ellos lograron curarla.-**Señalo a ambos con la cabeza.

**-¿Donde esta ella? ¿Esta con ellos?**

**-Kennedy fue su tutor. Pero luego lo mandaron a otro lado para hacer trabajos para el presidente.**

**-Te pregunte donde esta ella. No si ese la cuido.-**Wesker no le hizo caso y siguió leyendo su libro. Birkin se enojo, se levanto, tomo su libro y lo tiro hacia la pared.-**¿****¡Donde esta Sherry!?-**Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar el grito.

**-Tranquilízate William.-**Se levanto a buscar su libro.-**Gritando no solucionas nada.-**Se agacho y fue hacia el sillón.-**Esta con alguien.**-Birkin largo un suspiro y se volvió a sentar al mismo tiempo que Wesker.

-**¿****Con quién?**

**-Con...-**Suspiro.-**Mi hijo.**

**-****¿¡Qué!?-**Se volvió a levantar y cruzo los brazos.-**¿Tu hijo? ¿¡Tienes un hijo!?**

**-****Por mala suerte.-**Birkin miro a el rubio de vuelta.-**No preguntes.**

**-Al menos... ¿Puedo saber quien es la madre?-**Pregunto sentándose, otra vez.

-**Te dije que no preguntes.-**Wesker cerro el libro y lo dejo a un costado. Se tiro hacia atrás y cruzo sus piernas formando un cuatro.

-**Ya lo descubriré... Por cierto...-**El de anteojos lo miro.-**¿****Cómo se llama?**

**-Jake.-**Dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-**Y... ¿Cómo que están juntos? ¿Están saliendo?-**Wesker se quito sus anteojos.

-**Te dije que estaban juntos. Por que tu hija fue una especie de guardaespaldas para el mio.-**Meneaba los anteojos de un lado al otro con los dedos.-**No te emociones Birkin, no seremos familia. No están saliendo.**

**-¿Quién dice, colega?-**Se echo a reír, Wesker lo fulmino con la mirada.

Mientras tanto, las imágenes fueron a donde estaban charlando Leon y Claire.

-**Sigo diciendo que me parece conocido.-**Decía Claire apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

-**Pienso igual que tú.-**Leon se dio vuelta para mirarla.-**Pero, ¿De donde?**

**-De Racoon City.-**Los dos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Ada que estaba cruzada de brazos.-**A él lo mataron ustedes.**

-**¿****Cómo?-**Preguntaron ambos.

**-Él era esa criatura gigante que los perseguía todo el tiempo. No estoy hablando del Tyrant... Si no del mismo que infecto a Sherry, William Birkin, su padre.-**Ella comenzo a caminar alrededor de ellos.-**¿Sorprendente ,no?**

**-¿Como sabes eso?-**Pregunto Claire.

-**Trabaje con Wesker. Obviamente que sabia con quien se juntaba.-**Finalizo la espía posicionándose al lado de Leon.

-**Que buena informacion, Ada. ¿Pero por que nos lo cuentas ahora?-**Fijo su vista en ella.-**¿Porque no nos dijiste en ese momento?**

**-¿Estaba en condiciones para entablar una conversación? Yo tenia un objetivo. No podía estar jugando a ser el héroe como ustedes dos.-**Dijo mientras los señalaba con la mano.

-**Entonces... Ada. ¿Que paso con ustedes? Desde que volví a ver a Leon no era el mismo.-**Pregunto la pelirroja, ambos se miraron y luego volvieron su vista a ella.

-**Nada.-**Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-**Si, claro. ¿Se piensan que soy tonta?-**Ambos se miraron.- **Se que entre ustedes hay algo mas.**

**-****Ya que andas preguntando tanto, yo tambien preguntare. ¿Cual fue el motivo de tu abrazo?**-Pregunto Ada poniendo ambas manos en su cadera mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-**Si primero me dices que paso con Leon allá.-**También se puso las manos en su cadera y la miro fijamente.

-**Nos besamos.-**Termino por decir Ada con una sonrisa. Claire dejo de mirarla, miro al suelo y luego a Leon.

-**¿No que no tenias tiempo?-**Pregunto Claire mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

-**Estaba muriéndome, Claire. Era lo último que quería hacer... Al menos lo único por mi cuenta.-**Se dio vuelta.

-**Claire...-**Leon la tomo del brazo.

-**No, Leon. Suéltame. ¿Como nunca me contaste eso? ¿Como es eso de que se estaba muriendo?**

**-La ataco "eso" que nos perseguía y luego le disparo Annette.-**Miro hacia otro lado.-**Se resbalo y cayo al vació. La di por muerta, y fui a buscarte a ti y a Sherry.**

**-Eso no lo sabia... **

**-Ahora lo sabes.-**Leon se dio vuelta. Ada se dio vuelta y la volvió a mirar.

-**Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Por que abrazaste a Wesker? ¿Que planeas Redfield?**

**-Yo... Lo abrase... Porque lo extrañaba.**

**-¿A él? ¿A Wesker? Seguro te diste un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Verdad?**

-**Al menos demuestro lo que siento.**

**-¿Que quieres decir?**

**-Tú, besaste a Leon... ¿Me vas a decir que lo besaste porque lo amabas, o solo un capricho antes de morir?**

**-Eso no lo sabes.-**Las dos se miraron con profundo odio.

Por otro lado estaban Barry, Jill y Rebecca.

-**¿Como anda tu hija Burton?-**Pregunto Valentine con una sonrisa.-**La ultima vez que las vi eran muy chiquitas... Deben de estar enormes ahora, ¿Cierto?**

**-****Así es. A moira la aceptaron en Terra-Save.-**Miro hacia todos lados.-**No les puedo decir mas. Ya que me hicieron firmar para que no cuente nada de lo que haya pasado.**

**-Escuche que era muy** **rebelde**.-Dijo Rebecca

**-No tienes idea.**

**-¿Tu esposa y tu otra hija?-**Pregunto devuelta Jill.

-**Andan perfectamente bien. Por suerte la menor es tranquila. No puedo decir nada mas.-**Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

-¿**Ok...? ****Que suerte.-**Chambers tomo asiento en una silla que estaba cerca.

-**¿****Y tú Rebecca? ¿Que nos cuenta de su vida amorosa?-**Pregunto Barry con una sonrisa, Jill se le acerco imitándolo.

-**Es cierto... Y ese tal, ¿Coen? ¿Es algo tuyo?**

**-Jajaja, claro que... No.-**Decía mientras le temblaba las manos.-**Solo nos conocimos en aquel incidente, antes de que valla a la mansión.**

**-Aja... Vamos a hacer que te creemos.-**Ambos se miraron y se cruzaron de brazos.

Las imágenes volvieron hacia donde estaba el locutor.

**-Bueno... Bastantes cosas reveladoras, ¡Eh!-**Agarro un par de hojas.-**Ahora vamos a presentar a ella. Por que, ¡Vamos! Ella tambien puede revivir al igual que muchos, ¡Aquí esta! ¡Con** **nosotroooos...!-**Las cámaras fueron hacia donde estaba una chica con una camisa blanca y pantalones de jean holgados.-**¡****Annette Birkin!**

-**Hola, Edward...**

**-Hola querida, pasa, pasa. Pero primero vamos por el detector de metales.-**Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a los guardias que la hicieron pasar por el detector. Este sonó como loco y todos los guardias se tiraron arriba de ella.-**Sabia que traía algo...**

**-¡Me están tocando! ¡Los voy a denunciar!-**Se levantaron todos y mostraron lo que tenia. Un arma.-**Puedo explicarlo...**

**-Annette... ¿Quieres disparar a todos devuelta? Estas loca, o ¿Quedaste afectada por lo de Racoon?**

**-Solo estar segura.**

**-Bueno, valla adentro. Mas segura que allí no va a estar.-**La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

-**Primero que nada, yo firme un contrato en el que decía específicamente, que nadie se transformara y que la espía que me robo "G" no estará.-**El anfitrión comenzo a descostillarse de la risa, por otro lado los guardias la tenían de los brazos haciéndola entrar a la fuerza.

-**Siempre se la creen, son tan ingenuos.-**Las imágenes volvieron a la casa, mostrando como se familiarizaba con los demás.

-**Mmm, no me cae bien nadie...-**Vio a lo lejos tres individuos que los conocía perfectamente.-**Sabia que iban a estar acá... Esa espía, Ada Wong, el policia ese que no sabia donde estaba parado, y la que acompañaba a mi hija a todos lados.**

**-¿Annette?-**Ella se dio vuelta y vio a su marido de la mejor manera que podría estar... Normal.

-**¡****William! Perdóname por haberte disparado.-**Se abrazaron.-**Aunque tu me tienes que pedir disculpas, me asesinaste...**-Se llevo una mano a la frente.-**Dime que no le hiciste nada a nuestra hija.**

**-Amm...**

**-Mejor no hables.**

**-Pero que ingrata sorpresa.-**Wesker apareció de la nada sorprendiéndola, como siempre hace con todos.-**Interesante reunión familiar.- **Comenzaron a conversar.

-¿**Cómo estas, Wesker?**

**-Supongo que a esto se le puede decir bien, creo. Aunque lo único que me molesta son todos estos...-**Señalo a todo un tumulto de gente reunida riendo y hablando.-**Siento ganas de matarme.**

**-****Estamos igual.-**Decía William, acercándose a Albert.

-**¿Tan mal se llevan?-**Pregunto Annette, ambos asintieron.

Las cámaras volvieron a donde estaba el anfitrión, charlando por el celular.

**-Y mire, la verdad que quiero renunciar esto esta muy aburrido. ¿No pueden traer a otra persona? Y que tal... ¿No? ¿Haremos spoilers a la gente? Uh...-**Camino por alrededor del escenario, no fijándose que estaban las cámaras grabándolo en vivo.-**Pero... Es que...-**Comenzó a hacer berrinches y a zapatear como un nene de 5 años el cual no le dan un caramelo.-**¡****Uffa!-**Revoleo el teléfono haciendo que choque contra la pared y se desarme.-**Gente estupi...-**Escucho por la cucaracha que estaba en vivo hace unos 10 minutos. Empezó a reír nerviosamente y se dirigió al público.-**Perdone querido público, un leve inconveniente...**

**-¡Viejo ridículo!-**Se escucho de parte de uno de la tribuna. El anfitrión señalo a los de seguridad y se lo dieron a los zombies para que se lo comieran.

-**¿****Alguien mas quiere decir algo hacia mi persona?-**Pregunto a toda la gente, y todos negaron con la cabeza en silencio.-**Así me gusta. Ahora presentaremos a los siguientes participantes.-**Se tomo un segundo de silencio y volvió a hablar.-**Pero como tengo fatiga de presentar a uno por uno y hace bastante tiempo que estamos con este tema, haremos mas rápido con el temita de los participantes, no tengo mucha paciencia. Y denle las gracias a ese que me insulto, si no fuera por él, no apresuraria el tramite.-**Dijo cruzado de brazos.-**A continuación una breve pausa y volvemos con los participantes que entraran de una, porque yo quiero.**

Luego de una pausa de 15 minutos, en los cuales consistía en crema para mujeres- y hombres, si... Hay hombres que usan cremas- bebidas tanto alcohólicas como de jugos naturales, preservativos con mensajes de que vas a gritar mas que un conejo-Si, todos las personas del publico no entendieron eso- más otras propagandas inentendibles para el publico. Apareció Edward con una sonrisa, super falsa y la gente aplaudiendo, porque había un cartel que decía "APLAUSOS", si no, nadie estaría aplaudiendo esta bazofia de programa.

-**¡Aaah! Pensaban que volvía a desaparecer devuelta, ¿No? Pues no. Ya que estaré aquí por mas tiempo, a menos que me cambien claro...-**Se dio vuelta.-**Que el diablo me escuche y me saque de aquí.-**Dijo en un susurro que, al final no lo fue, ya que lo escucharon todos. Volvio a mirar a la tribuna.- **Demosle la bienvenida a: ¡ALFRED ASHFORD, STEVE BURNSIDE, JACK KRAUSER, LUIS SERA, ASHLEY GRAHAM, SHEVA ALOMAR, EXCELLA GIONNE, ANGELA MILLER, DERECK SIMMONS, HELENA HARPER y PIERS NIVANS! **

Todos entraron saludando, levantando las manos, menos Alfred, que estaba repartiendo flores a todos y cantando lo mas desafinadamente posible, haciendo que todos optaran por ponerle una media en la boca, lo ataran y lo tiraran de cara al césped de la casa, así que fue el primero en entrar.

Las cámaras fueron hacia donde estaban todos hablando, estaban ya los grupos divididos por los "villanos" y los "héroes". Hasta que la puerta se abrió viendo a Alfred caer de lleno al césped y tragandoselo todo. Atrás de él, comenzaron a aparecer los demás. Steve paso arriba del ya mencionado, pisándolo. Claire que prestaba atención a quien podría llegar a aparecer, lo vio a él y se llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Luego de tanto tiempo lo vuelve a ver, al menos una alegría luego de que la traicionaran en su ultima misión junto con Moira. Empujo a Leon, que estaba al lado suyo, haciendo que caiga a la piscina, y corrió con todas su fuerzas hasta Steve mientras que lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Cuando llego hacia él, se abalanzo y quedaron los dos abrazados, provocando un "Aww" de parte del publico y algunos de la casa y un gruñido de parte de Chris.

Detras de las personas que se estaban abrazando, salieron Jack, Luis y Ashley. Leon salio de la piscina, estando todo mojado y maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que vio a lo lejos a la rubia y abrió sus ojos como dos platos. En ese momento estaba deseando tener un arma y dispararse en ese mismo momento, pero luego vio a su costado, a Ada y dejo de lado esa idea.

-**¡LEOOOOOOOOON!-**Todos se taparon los oídos por el irritante grito de esa chica, que iba corriendo hacia el agente.

-**Ada... Ayúdame...-**Imploro a la espía, esta solo sonrió de lado y fue hacia Luis y Jack.-**T****raidora...-**Dijo estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo, y sintió como algo lo abrazaba.-**Mierda...**

**-¡****Te extrañe mucho! Hace bastante no te veía y al final nunca aceptaste mis horas extras...-**Decía acariciando el torso de Leon. A este le recorrió un escalofrió y miro hacia todos lados.

-**¿****Leon S. Kennedy?-** Él pobre rubio miro sobre su hombro y vio a Angella miller.

-¿**Qué hice para merecer esto?-**Pensó un rato.-**Ah...-**Ashley se separo de Leon y ambas mujeres se pararon a su lado. Una le tomo el brazo y la otra el que estaba libre.

-**Leon, nunca me llamaste para nuestra clase de buceo...-**Decía Angela.

-**Leon iba a hacer unas horas extras conmigo. Dudo que quiera estar con una chica que parece travesti.-**Dijo Ashley mirandola con enojo.

-**Chicas...-**Trato de calmar a las dos mujeres.

-**¡****Cállate!-**Dijeron las dos al unisono.

**-Se me junto el rancho... La que lo...-**Sono el característico "piii". Las cámaras volvieron al público, mostrando a Edward que tenia muchos papeles en la mano.

-**Bueno, se que se pondrán tristes porque renuncio de este programa. No me extrañen, por favor... ¡NO PUBLICO, NO LLOREN!-**Se escuchaban los grillos de fondo, luego de un minuto la gente se levanto a aplaudir y a silbar. Edward se dio vuelta pero antes de irse por la enorme puerta echando humo, monto un discurso.-**Los odio a todos.-**Dicho esto, se fue. Al final no quería dar ningún discurso.

Los productores decidieron pasar las imágenes de lo que hacían los concursantes en la gran casa.

Estaban Sheva y Piers abrazados a Chris y detras de este una celosa Jill siendo sostenida por Barry y por Rebecca-Ya que se corría el rumor de que Piers quería a "su capitán" de una forma mas haya del trabajo en equipo, ya saben-; Leon estaba acorralado en un rincón por Ashley y Angela, que ya se habían agarrado a los golpes y Helena viendo por donde podía entrar para salvar a su compañero; Coen seguía hablando con Carlos ya que Rebecca estaba ayudando a Barry; Excella estaba frotando sus pechos en el brazo de Wesker haciendo que este se enoje y casi le pegara, pero vino William y se lo llevo a jugar un partido de Pool, mientras que Annette hablaba con Excella de como tratar a Albert; Ada miraba de reojo la situacion de Kennedy mientras hablaba con Luis y Jack- que habían hecho una tregua por ahora- sobre como la habían pasado en España y un Dereck Simmons detras de una planta vigilandola de lejos, cosa que Wong ya lo había visto y se golpeo con la mano en la frente, ¿Como pudo llegar a ser el consejero nacional ese idiota? Bueno y Alfred... Él estaba de aquí para allá vestido de mujer, que nadie sabe de donde saco el disfraz, mirando a todos los hombres de arriba hacia abajo. Si, esa noche Alfred Ashford iba a salir lastimado.

Se cerraron todas las imágenes mostrando el gran ojo de Umbrella y volvieron de vuelta con su primer anfitrión, que luego de un par de negociaciones- las cuales incluían whisky, frazadas para tapar sus pies y tanques de oxigeno- Spencer aparecía en escena con su silla de ruedas y mirando con enojo a los camarografos y haciendo señas con sus dedos y un "_los estoy vigilando"._

_-_**Como verán, estoy aquí de vuelta. Me da igual si les gusta o no que este, porque acá el que manda soy yo. **- Algunos aplaudían pero sin ganas.-**Hemos llegado hasta aquí, gracias al anterior anfitrión me ahorro bastante presentarlos. Si, estaba todo fríamente calculado.-**Se paseo por el escenario con la silla de ruedas.-**Quiero decirles que las votaciones comienzan ahora. Él público tiene el derecho de votar por quien se queda y quien se va.**

Todas las cámaras habidas y por haber, pasaron por todo el publico que gritaba de euforia al saber que el show había llegado a su fin y no volvería a ver a ese viejo y pesado anfitrión hasta la semana que viene. Las cámaras iban y venían, hasta que tres de ellas iban muy despacio en dirección de Spencer, hasta que este se dio cuenta y las rompió con su bastón. Siempre un paso adelante Spencer... Por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! ¡Si! Estuve desaparecida :( Pero bueno, las ideas no venían, me había ido de vacaciones y tenia que dar materias xD Todo en la vida no se podía D: <em>**

**_Gracias por los Reviews, enserio, que bien que bien que les haya gustado! Me alegra mucho :3 jejejeje_**

**_Para los que leen "Héroe" Pls.. Paciencia xD Ya lo subiré pronto :c confórmense con este por ahora, no... No me olvido de mis historias D: tranqui! _**

**_Por cierto, como dije en la primera parte, este fic es como un juego, así que para que se vallan yendo los participantes es necesario votar a alguno de ellos._**

**_PD: perdon si es un tanto cortito u.u pero ya ven xD ya mas adelante sera mas largo ;) _**

**_Ahora si, gracias por leer! Espero haberles alegrado el día :3 Chao chao n.n Los quiero! _**

**_Abrazos y besos :) _**


End file.
